Princesa Shikon
by kagomehigurashira
Summary: En un mundo donde todos los seres conviven, demonios, humanos y hanyou, una princesa es la encargada de salvaguardar la paz protegiendo la valiosa perla de shikon de los seres malignos, pero que pasara cuando un enemigo salga a la luz tratando de apoderarse de la valiosa joya y tambien si la princesa se enamora de un hanyou.


**Capitulo uno**

**Amar, algo tan simple de decir pero tan complicado de entender, ¿qué pasa cuando te encuentras enamorado y no eres correspondido?, ¿qué pasa con tu corazón y con tu alma atormentada?, ¿qué haces cuando te traiciona la persona que mas amas en el mundo?**

Caminaba tan lentamente como siempre, sus ojos café brillaban con inocencia pero también con determinación, su cabello ondulado de tonalidad castaña ondeaba al viento, su kimono de color verde esmeralda le hacía lucir hermosa como quien miraba la piedra preciosa del mismo nombre ¿Quién pensaría que bajo esa fachada de delicadeza estaba la guardiana de la poderosa perla de Shikon?, la princesa desde la muerte de su madre la reina Midoriko había quedado al cuidado de la valiosa joya y con ella la gran responsabilidad de mantener el orden en el reino entre todas las razas, fuesen Youkai, humanos o hanyou, aun así era difícil para ella, muchos trataban de robar la Shikon no tama y no con buenas intenciones, y eso la hacía mantenerse alejada de la civilización, era terrible para ella, Kagome quería ser libre, conocer a las personas sin dudas sobre sus intenciones pero sabía que ese era su deber y ya fuera por la paz de su gente, sacrificaría su felicidad.

Ese día acudía como venía haciendo hacia ya varias jornadas a limpiar las heridas de un hombre que había encontrado tirado en un acantilado, estaba bastante lesionado, múltiples fracturas y hematomas en todo el cuerpo, también quemaduras de alta gravedad, no sabía quién era ni porque estaba así, ya que llevaba inconsciente desde que lo había rescatado.

Entro a la cabaña abandonada donde lo había alojado ya que le era imposible moverlo, sería muy peligroso y arriesgado hacerlo, además estaba que muchos se opondrían a ayudarlo porque lo más probable era que fuera un ladrón sin embargo ella quería seguir ejemplo de su madre "haz el bien sin mirar a quien", se agacho para tocar su frente, al parecer la fiebre le había bajado, al retirar la mano vio como sus ojos negros se abrían para observarla, en ese momento sintió temor, sentía algo en su mirada más allá de lo normal como si con la mirada quisiera sentir todo su interior, como si tratara de corroer su alma.

Se levanto, no quería pensar cosas que tal vez no eran así que prefirió hablarle para que no se sintiera solo ni desanimado.

—Konishiwa, mi nombre es Kagome, —empezó a hablar con voz dulce— se que le duele mucho, he tratado de hacer que disminuya su dolor con mi poder espiritual y con las hierbas medicinales, espero que funcione, en verdad—empezó a tomar un lienzo y poner un ungüento para las heridas de su torso—deseo que se recupere pronto, aunque para eso es necesario que no se mueva nada, por eso no lo he llevado a otro lugar, y además el bosque es hermoso, las flores, —suspiro—bueno creo que es mejor ambiente.

El sujeto solo la miraba, no decía ninguna palabra, nada, por el simple hecho que no podía, pero la sacerdotisa no se imaginaba lo que había detrás de ese sujeto.

Al terminar las curaciones recogió todo, se levanto del suelo, para despedirse de él.

—bueno volveré mañana señor, espero que este mejor—empezó a caminar hacia la salida, sin percatarse de la perturbadora mirada del hombre.

Todos los días ella regresaba, hacia sus curaciones, hablaba con él, sobre su vida, sobre todo, el no hablaba solo escuchaba, hasta que un día al regresar, Kagome no lo encontró, solo encontró su vendaje, y lloro porque sabía que le había pasado, los demonios lo habían devorado, a pesar de su barrera lo habían logrado, no entendía cómo pero lo habían hecho, entonces oró por su descanso.

…**.Años antes….**

Las aldeas del reino estaban divididas en clanes, tanto los youkai como los humanos los tenían, los Youkai se dividían en cuatro clanes más importantes, los cuatro puntos cardinales, el clan del norte poseía la marca de la estrella en su frente, el clan del sur la marca del sol, el clan del este la marca de luna llena y el del oeste la de la luna menguante, cierto era que el más peligroso de los clanes era el del oeste comandado por el príncipe Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste, un joven youkai aunque cruel era dentro de todo justo en asuntos políticos, aunque no así en asuntos familiares o sentimentales.

Su padre el gran General Inuno Taisho había cometido lo que para Sesshomaru era la peor humillación para su raza, amar a una humana y procrear a un hanyou, la raza que no era recibida ni por los humanos ni por los youkai, su amor duro tan poco, el gran Inuno Taisho murió en batalla dejando desprotegida a su mujer y a su cachorro, después su amada por una enfermedad lo siguió al inframundo, así dejando a su hijo el fruto de ese amor totalmente desamparado, Inuyasha, ese era su nombre, no recibió ayuda de nadie, nunca, era solitario y desconfiado, un muchacho amargado y sin nadie que le hiciera sentir amor, hasta que conoció a una sacerdotisa, tan bella como peligrosa, lo acepto, aunque no totalmente, era lo primero que Inuyasha tenía, la deseaba, y la tenía cuando quería, hasta que llego el momento en el que ella le pidió lo que cambiaría su vida y la existencia de todos para siempre.

—Tráeme la perla de Shikon.

…**..**

Habían pasado ya dos largos años, el reino iba viento en popa, pero su vida era monótona, vacía y solitaria, claro estaba Sango, su inseparable mejor amiga y Miroku un monje bastante peculiar pero un buen amigo, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida, era demasiado aburrida, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado debía concentrarse en lo que importaba, mantener buenas relaciones con los distintos clanes, ya fueran los clanes de los youkai llamados los cuanto puntos cardinales y los de los humanos, debía mantener el orden, lo único que no sabía era como podía proteger a los hanyou, entendía que su raza era la más despreciada por los humanos y Youkai, pero no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba en un punto en el que no la consideraban ni humana ni demonio sino como una figura sagrada pero ella se consideraba humana, Kagome siempre se consideraría humana.

Muy en realidad no le gustaba matar demonios de ningún tipo, pero cuando era necesario tenía que hacerlo, y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

— ¡Kagome!, ¡detrás de ti! —le grito su amiga sango mientras con un golpe de su hiraikotsu mataba a un demonio que la atacaba.

Kagome lanzo su flecha que dio justo en el blanco—Gracias Sango—volteo hacia otro lado y empezó a lanzar mas flechas a los demonios que llegaban.

—Pero qué diantres pasa, los demonios menores no atacan sin una orden directa de un demonio de mayor rango, alguien los ha mandado a agredirnos Kagome. —expreso mientras ambas juntaban espalda con espalda. —y a parte el baka de Miroku no llega para ayudarnos, pobre de él si esta coqueteando.

A Kagome le dieron ganas de reír, Sango sí que podía ser bastante gruñona, puso sus manos en forma de rezo para acabar con esos monstruos de una vez por todas, un poder en forma de bruma color rosa salió de sus manos, para luego ser un enorme haz de luz que desintegro a los demonios a su alrededor.

Empezó a sacudirse las manos para luego decir un listo.

—Odio que hagas eso Kagome—expreso con un puchero Sango.

— ¿Hacer el que? —contesto sacudiendo su traje de sacerdotisa.

—Si hazte tonta, me refiero a utilizar hasta el último momento tus poderes de purificación, pudiste evitarnos toda la pelea—concluyo molesta la peli café.

Kagome suspiro para luego sonreír—sabes que no debo utilizar mis poderes muy a menudo, aun no tengo control absoluto de ellos, además podría ser muy peligroso para los demás seres que no me han hecho daño.

Sango también suspiro y estiro los brazos para quitarse el estrés. —pues si Kagome puede que tengas razón, bueno lo mejor es que me valla y busque ese bonzo pervertido y mujeriego antes de que le pida a otra mujer ser la madre de sus hijos. —dijo irritada la exterminadora para luego mirar a Kagome—ah pero tú te vas al castillo Kag sabes que corres peligro aquí y mas la perla tu eres la única que puede controlar su poder, además te quiero mucho Kagome me dolería mucho que alguien te hiciera daño amiga así que ve al castillo y espérame, no sé como Miroku hace esto es también su deber estar aquí con nosotras y, bueno vete ya.

Kagome suspiro—si ya voy, y yo también te quiero Sango pero no sabes lo que desasearía ser una humana común como tu—Kagome le sonrió mientras se alejaba dejando a Sango sintiendo lastima por su destino.

Kagome se encontraba completamente distraída mientras caminaba, se sentía volátil, eran de esos momentos que eran dolorosos para ella, recordar la muerte de su madre, siempre le era doloroso y pensar en la tarea que cargaría por el resto de su vida era peor, iba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no sentía la presencia de alguien siguiéndola, acechándola, fue cuando un demonio se abalanzó contra ella, Kagome cayó al suelo tratando de tomar su flechas, pero le fue imposible, lo único que hizo fue esperar un golpe que nunca llego.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a su salvador, un atractivo mitad demonio de ojos dorados y pelo plateado que le dejo el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—eres demasiado descuidada miko tonta, —la miro escrutándola con la mirada—ah y no me debes nada ese demonio se metió en mi camino solo me deshice de el—entonces él por primera vez se fijo en su rostro, se parecía a ella, pero con una calidez en su mirada y una sonrisa que le hicieron sentir un vuelco en el corazón, entonces él se alejo de ella corriendo, debía de llegar a su destino, debía de hacer todo lo posible por su amada.

Kagome se levanto y miro como se alejaba, supo lo que sintió, y creyó que por mi primera vez se había enamorado.

**Continuara…**

**Konishiwa**** amigos estoy feliz de saludarlos por primera vez, mi primer fic, por fin, espero que me apoyen, quiero sus rewiews por favor, Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
